Living in the Past
by Soul-Mage
Summary: A story of two sisters who are changed into something unheard of in our modern world. But that isn't so unusual, not when you have been drafted into the war against Kubare and their generators fought in the fall of 2007. ..::Chap 3 Posted::..
1. Prologue

Wednesday 11-8-06

(Don't ask… - ) OMGWTFSP, SoulMage is back with a vengeance, with a 'real' fanfiction. (Not that that means I'm actually going to care any more about my writing.) …sorry again about Lost in ya'll… Anyway, congratulations kiddies, you made it to my Generator Gawl fanfic. Because Generator Gawl is a freaking awesome anime that doesn't get anywhere near enough fan-love. Although I make up for a lot that that. : D Which reminds me, I don't own Gawl, or else there would be a lot more bonda- **I mean fun,** in this fanfic...

I admit that this is a shameless self-insert fanfic that should not be read by anyone, even though I'm not technically in it. The main female character OC is largely based on me because this fanfiction started as a role-play with a friend. So… cough Yeah. The other main female OC is the friend. The story of two girls who find themselves protecting those who came back in time to protect us all. There will likely be inside jokes and… _stuff_ in here… Like a small furry bot flying around with the catchphrase, "Ooh! Kinky!"

This is rated teen+ because I'm supposed to rate it. That's it, the only reason. I honestly don't care if you're a 12 year old reading 'adult language' or anything else I choose to put in here. If you are mature enough to read it, then go right ahead. Just, this is to you high and mighty hypocrites, don't flame me in your comments, use your f-ing brain, grow up like the 12 year olds, and enjoy.

**PROLOGUE**

_Screams deafened her as fire raged. She found herself unable to scream along with them even as she began to feel the flesh bubble, peel and burn away from her body._

THIS IS HELL

_But it wasn't the Christian myth she'd been force-fed as a child, this was hell broken loose on the planet. Pure pain filled her senses as she watched her world burn._

_It was over as quickly as it began. Silence reigned. All earth was but one thought--and that was death. __Then she watched as the remains of humankind pulled itself out of the death and horror of the nuclear war. An organization, Kubare, helped rebuild the world… which they had willingly destroyed._

_Years passed and Kubare's empire was built. Peace existed everywhere that the frail human race had managed to survive, but at a price. Animals were soon mutated to do Kubare's bidding. Grotesque creatures that were neither animal nor machine, just a superior tool in Kubare's hands. But that wasn't enough, before long they turned to humans. The girl felt sick, watching these human guinea pigs die from their suddenly enclosed lives and experiment-damaged bodies. They lived and died in giant glass test tubes for all she could see, one after another…_

_Her encompassing perspective was narrowed suddenly. A genius, a blonde boy hardly older than herself, with his partner had finally made a breakthrough that would allow the being of a human generator. The blonde's partner, a tall quiet man yet again her own age, helped him change a third. The interaction and relationship between the three was… peculiar, and strangely sad. The 'experiment' regarded the scientist and computer expert as his friends, and never seemed to blame them for the changes in him._

_The vision around her finally slowed. She was left in the quiet lab. She slowly approached the giant glass container where the 'experiment' curled, sleeping suspended in the strange glowing liquid. She initially noticed the strange marks covering his body. Her secondary realization caused her to feel a blush rise in her cheeks. Feeling a nosebleed coming on, she forced herself to study his countenance. Not an easy task, as his longish blue-black hair ebbed around his face. She couldn't help but wonder, 'How did he ever get so tan, when extended time outside isn't allowed because of the toxins left over from the war?' She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as her artistic side insisted on taking over. She examined his face again, looking this time from a solely aesthetic perspective. He was… really good looking. She stepped right up next to the glass and placed her hand against the synthetic wall. His peaceful expression stirred, and his head came up, his dark-green eyes boring into her._

_She gasped, pulling back, but then realized he didn't see her at all. She turned and looked behind her to see the blonde scientist and the green-haired computer expert working at some machines. Frightened suddenly by a pained sound behind her, she whirled to see the black-haired young man smile. He _actually _smiled_ _before his body was wracked again with a jolt of the excruciating transformation. She fell back onto the floor in horror as he transformed with a yell into one of the creatures known as generators._

_The scene changed abruptly again into a large, empty white room. She stayed still for a long while as the tried to calm her still furiously pacing heart. She finally noticed an irregularity in the uniform room, a mirror, and went towards it._

_Upon reaching it however, she saw not her own appearance in the reflection, but the image of her fraternal twin. She noticed a strange bracelet on her sister's wrist, and raising her own arm found its match. Suddenly the large gem on the cuff-style bracelet began to glow, and she felt herself changing. Looking into the mirror once again, she saw that white armor had enveloped the two. It was unusual, futuristic, and annoyingly androgynous as it concealed them completely. She had barely managed to take this in when the gem glowed again. Upon seeing herself in her sister's reflection, she cried out in fear. This time they had changed into generators. Near copies visually of the one the two geniuses had 'created'. _

_A surge shot through her head like lightning as information streamed from all around her into her mind. She fell to her knees as her mind overloaded, and she finally fell unconscious into the merciful blackness._

**END PROLOGUE**

Arighty. I hope that wasn't too confusing for any of you. This opening may or may not make any more sense in the following chapters. I'm not making any promises there. : P

I inserted a quote from a really great poem into this prologue, and I have a _short_ cameo-related prize for the first person to correctly identify the poem and author in their comment. The quote is not in quotations, you just have to be able to find it for yourself. : P Sorry. What's the point of making it that easy for you?

My infamous S.A.P. from Lost in will likely make an appearance at the end of an actual chapter to be posted in the future. Because he's lonely…

Comment, because I honestly have nothing better to read. Plus I love them, even the angry ones, and ESPECIALLY the ranty love ones! heart

Chao ya'll.

SoulMage


	2. Chap1: The Dream

Posted Wednesday 11-15-06

No reviews yet, -sigh- but I guess that's to be expected when no one knows about the anime. Which makes me sad. Anyway, Remember, this is a shameless self-insert fanfic, meaning you won't get up close and personal with the actual characters from the show for a little while longer. And BTW, Natsumi isn't even really a main character in this. Which reminds me; I don't own Generator Gawl, it's characters, places or anything else related. I do however own Crystal and Jewels, and my story, and the crappy writing that comes along with it. Meh. Go ahead and read Chapter1 if you haven't skipped my rant to do so already.

**CHAPTER 1: THE DREAM**

Crystal woke with a headache that could kill. She groaned as she lay in her bed, still and not moving, as was her custom when she tried to remember a vivid dream. This time though, it was because of the headache, for some reason she could recall her dream exactly down to the last detail. The headache subsided moments after she finished going over her dream, and she snorted as she sat up, her short black hair bobbing about her face. '_What a weird dream_.' She thought as she grabbed a hairbrush from her nightstand. '_I hope like hell I'm not precognitive._' She stopped in mid-brush, remembering. Crystal let herself fall back again to her pillow, closing her eyes and whispered, "Hell…"

Suddenly a considerable weight was dropped on her, causing Crystal to lose her breath. "Morning Crystal!" a bubbly feminine voice sung happily.

Crystal's eyes flew open as she fought for breath with a glare. "It's not so good _now._" She wheezed, shoving her sister off of her. "Jesus Jewels…" She said clutching her chest. "What're you doing in my room? I was just getting ready for our hike, shouldn't you be doing the same?"

"You looked asleep to me." Jewels scoffed. "Why are you always so sour in the mornings? I just wanted to tell you about this wild dream I had."

"I'm not a morning person because I am being forced to wake up." Crystal pushed her long bangs out of her eyes. "Go ahead. I always love to hear what wacky shit is going on in your head."

"Well, it was more like a nightmare than a dream for most of it. Oh, and you were in it too."

"Aw, thanks sis." Crystal said scathingly. "Why don't you tell me how you really feel about me?"

Jewels blushed slightly, causing Crystal to smirk inwardly; it was always so easy to fluster her twin. "That's not what I meant. The beginning was the nightmare, you were in the last bit." Jewels said slowly. Crystal's left wrist itched, but she let it be, devoting her attention to her sister. "It was apocalyptic in the beginning though. I thought," she paused as if something had caught in her throat. "I thought I was dieing."

Crystal straightened slightly, remembering again what it felt like to have her flesh burned away from her, and shivered. She wondered if they had the same dream. '_Probably not.'_ She thought. '_We haven't shared dreams since we were kids._'

"The next part was kind of hard to follow." Jewels continued, oblivious to Crystal's contemplations. "It had these three guys in it." She coughed. "Three really hott guys." She coughed again. "Erm, and two of them were really smart, the other one scared me a little. He-"

"-Generated?" Crystal finished quietly. Ugh, her wrist still itched. She figured it was worth asking. If Jewels didn't know what she meant by 'generated', Crystal would just be obligated to tell Jewels about her dream.

Jewels eyes lit up as her demeanor changed. "Yeah! You didn't have the same dream, Crystal?"

"Well I had my doubts, but I guess so. Pretty cool, huh?" Crystal said with a smile. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that beginning too though. It was as awful as anything I've ever even _heard_ of." Crystal stretched, her cat-like movements loosening her muscles and joints. "My dream kept going on though. I was in this white room, it was totally empty."

"Except for a mirror." Jewels reminded her. The two just looked at each other for a few moments, not saying anything. Then they both slowly erupted into a fit of giggles, clutching at their sides. "So, the whole bracelet/cyborg thing, you dreamt that too?" Jewels asked breathless once their mirth had settled itself enough to allow speech.

"Cyborg..?" Crystal stopped. Well… the term made more sense than calling what she'd changed into in that room a generator. Though in the dream she and her sister had looked extraordinarily like the thing _he_ had changed into in their third forms, she somehow knew even in the dream that they were not the same as the black-haired one that she had found so attractive. Crystal automatically forced herself back onto the subject before she blushed. The colors had corresponded directly to the color of their gems, and the transformation was smooth and easy for them were it had been quite painful looking for him. It was like the bracelets were the main computers or power sources of the powerful machines that were their bodies, even though they were still at the most important level, humans. "Ah. Yeah. I did. …Argh! Stop itching!" Crystal reached for her left wrist in annoyance to scratch but stopped short when she was the silvery glint of metal. Both she and Jewels gasped as her sleeve pulled away to reveal a beautiful cuff-style bracelet, a large dark-green gem shimmering at its center. Jewels let out her breath in a sigh of wonder as she turned her attention to her own wrist and found a bracelet identical except for the gem, blue.

The sisters stared silently at their new appendages for a long time. "At the end of the dream," Jewels said, though her voice seemed to catch in her chest. "I was practically attacked with information. It was like a voice was telling me all these things that I- we need to do. _It's _the one that called us cyborgs. And a lot of images surrounded me, like some kind of overly realistic movie. I thought it was all some really weird dream, but now…"

"What are we to think but that it was real?" Crystal's voice was suddenly husky. "Oh Christ, it has to be. How else could we suddenly have the exact bracelets from our dream like this? It's the only explanation there _is._" Crystal's headache was coming back. "I guess… that means… we're going to Japan."

"But we only know about the first few days!" Jewels choked, referring to the knowledge of the future they had been given. "Barely enough to know where and when they're going to come. More importantly than how it begins, we don't know how it will end. What if Kubare wins? If they manage to cause World War III again? We. Will. _Die_!"

Crystal grabbed her terror-stricken sister by the shoulders and forced her to calm. "We will _not_. Jewels, Onee-San. I don't know how we got like this; I _really_ don't know why it was us that were changed. But I do know that there's a reason we were changed. Kubare must be stopped. World War III can't be allowed to happen. Besides, won't we die if it does? You saw what happened. The whole world was nearly destroyed by the nuclear war. If I'm going to die because of Kubare, it won't be because I sat back and let them create this war. It's going to be because I was trying to _do_ something! If I'm going to die, I'm not going without a fight!" Crystal clenched both teeth and fists as she made her speech. Then, taking a deep breath she tried to raise Jewels' spirits. "Besides, it's not like we'll be going it alone. We'll have three guys from the future arriving in the fall to help us. Or rather, they'll be arriving, so we have to help them."

Jewels looked unsure, but smiled apprehensively back. "We have the rest of spring and summer to prepare… to learn how to fight."

Crystal forced herself to sound and look more confident than she felt to reassure her elder sister as she said, "We will survive."

**END CHAPTER 1**

heh-heh. Hope ya'll aren't turned off by the fact that none of the anime's actual characters are in this chapter. Got to set the story up, you know. Most of the next chapter will be about them though, so happy days when I post that. Which I won't for a while.

BECAUSE I WANT MY GODDAMNED COMMENTS.

Thank you. Soul-Mage


	3. Chap2: The Waiting

**12-1-06**

Hokay, I guess two reviews is enough to continue. Especially when I've already written the first four chapters. Ugh… I dislike my writing _so_ much! I'm constantly going back and editing all of this stuff. Anyway (my favorite word, as you know, Jewels), obligatory acknowledgement time: The Generator Gawl characters and story belong to… well, whoever the hell made it. Sorry, don't know. The story also was partially created by Jewels, as we come up with more of the storyline almost every time we see each other, and some times when we don't. : D

I tried to be quite faithful to the show during these chapters, and had to watch the first episode _over _and _over_ to get the dialogue right. So when you ignore the bits about Crystal and Jewels, you can pretend you're reading the show! XD Yeah, well, maybe not.

Crystal: "Get on with it!"

Jewels: "Yes, get on with it!"

Giant cast of warriors: "Get on with it!"

Ah, yes. You've got a good point there. I guess I shall then. ('Get on with it' joke by Monty Python, who RULE)

**Chapter 2: The Waiting**

Jewels collapsed on the couch in their hotel room, soaked to the bone. "You…" she panted as Crystal closed and locked the door behind them, "Are a violent freak of nature."

Crystal grabbed two towels, tossing one to Jewels. "If I'm a freak of nature, so are you." She began to towel-dry her hair. "Sorry if I was a bit more keen on our battle practice than usual." She sighed. "I'm nervous. It's just that we're going to have to start doing this for real soon. We won't be practice fighting each other underwater anymore, we'll be fighting real generators, and we'll be fighting for our lives."

Crystal thought back over the summer. It was September now, once school had ended, she and Jewels had come straight to Ouju Japan, a name they had been given in their dream. They had long since discovered how to use their sudden ability to download information directly into themselves to further their own needs: both becoming instantaneously fluent in Japanese as well as several other languages, and using their greatly enhanced intelligence to anonymously get temporary jobs that would pay for their excursion's expenses. Training underwater in the ocean to avoid detection, the girls had become highly proficient at controlling their second and third forms. The normally passive Jewels learned to fight, and for Crystal it was just one more field for her to be competitive in.

"You still don't have to be so eager…" Jewels muttered as she dried herself as well.

"You'd better stop being so offended by fighters." Crystal cautioned. "I really doubt the generators will care that you don't believe in violence. Besides, they are fighters too, or else they wouldn't be coming here." Crystal continued, not at all worried about any mix-ups on who 'they' were, despite never having known any of the characters from their dream's names. "So you're just going to have to let it go. We are all going to be living under one roof, after all."

Jewels' eyes widened, "What? What d'you mean, 'all under one roof'? Aren't we staying here?"

"No." Crystal replied bluntly as she pulled out a change of dry clothes and began to change. "We already agreed that we shouldn't let them find out who-… what we are. I know this sounds contradictory, but we'll be lowering that possibility by being their shadows for the time that they're here. We're going to have to be on their heels at all times anyway to make sure they aren't killed by Kubare's generators. So we're going to get a room at that house too."

Jewels seemed somewhat embarrassed and was trying to hide it. "What if there aren't enough-"

"There are two rooms being rented out to students." Crystal interrupted, pulling on a dark green shirt that matched her eyes… and her bracelet. "One for us and one for them. I checked when we were scooping out the locations from our dream. Come on and change already. I want to go get dinner before it gets dark. Not to mention that there's supposed to be a big storm tonight." She glanced out the window to the late afternoon sky, which was beginning to cloud over, with a smile. "They're coming tonight. I just know it."

**-Several Hours Later-**

Jewels yawned and her binoculars dangled in her hands as she pulled the thick blanket closer around her to prevent the wind from getting at her. "You can go to bed if you like." Crystal said, patting her. "You don't have to stay out on the balcony with me in this insane weather all night. I'll wake you in a few hours or if anything happens, alright?"

Jewels shook her head vehemently, though her extreme drowsiness and the movement caused her to lose her balance for a moment. "No… I'll stay out. I like stormy nights. And I'm not shlee-py." She yawned again.

Crystal looked down at her sister and rolled her eyes. "Suuurree." She gently took the binoculars from Jewels and started to turner her towards the door. "Now go to bed, or you'll get no dessert."

Jewel's eyes were closed as she let Crystal begin to lead her. "But I've already had des-" A blinding light stopped her in mid word.

Like a ruler-edged lightning bolt, a blue-white beam of light split the sky not too far away. The two stopped stock still for several seconds, just staring at it. The image was burned into their retinas without subsiding for many moments, even after the beam had disappeared, but they were already moving. The gems of their bracelets glowed as they climbed up onto the guardrail of the balcony and leapt off. They changed as they fell, white armor encasing them and covering their vulnerable human bodies. The two began running the moment they made contact with the ground.

In their second forms, identical except for the color of the accents that shone the color of their singular gems, blue and green, Jewels and Crystal made their way to where the beam had been. Moving well over any humanly possible speed, they found themselves in Ouju's large nature area. They slowed as they approached a large, egg-like object. The sisters hid behind the nearby trees as three sections of the 'egg' opened up and three figures emerged from it coughing.

Crystal's heart was beating fast from excitement and adrenaline. This was it, they were finally here! She'd been waiting and training for months, ever since they had had that dream, ready to burst. They were here at last, her charges, her mission, her dream.

The smoke was clearing, and from their respective hiding places, the sisters were able to see the time travelers in the flesh for the first time. The moment didn't last long, as the three began to run almost immediately after catching their breath. Stunned by the suddenness of their departure, Jewels and Crystal took a second before chasing after them, careful to remain hidden in the foliage.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Called one of them as the five ran.

"According to our calculations." Another with a distinctively higher voice responded.

"Do you think they followed us?" The first asked, obviously anxious. "They know why we're here."

The third one finally spoke up, the timbre of his voice much lower than the other two's. "They'll do whatever they have to to stop us."

All five came to a halt as another bolt of blue-white energy shot down from the sky just ahead of them. "Agh. Well that sure didn't take them long." The first time traveler bit out angrily. Lightning flashed, real lightning this time, as a monster like Jewels and Crystal had only dreamed about appeared from the trees. Only her sudden, complete, and absolute terror kept Crystal from crying out and revealing her location. "I thought you said they couldn't trace us!"

Why weren't they running? Crystal felt more than thought. That thing had only one purpose, she could feel it in its cyclops-like gaze, and that was to kill them. She generated into her third form on impulse, and saw her sister had done the same.

Their eyes widened as the joints of the thing's arm seemed to dislocate and fell to the ground, twitching as it gained its bearings. The cyclops generator swung its now whip-like arm at the three barely avoiding smashing them into oblivion as they jumped out of the way. It didn't seem to notice the two girls in their generator-like forms, which was all as well, as neither could move out of fear of the creature. Its gigantic yellow eye followed the three boys as they ran through and around trees, trying to avoid its thrashing arm.

As the three exited the clearing where the generator stood, Crystal heard the first one yell again, and finally was able to connect the voices of the travelers to the faces from her dream. "Koji! You and Ryo get out of here!" Koji and Ryo were the names of the blonde and green haired ones then, though she still didn't know the difference, and the voice of the nameless one, 'Subject #3' finally jolted Crystal and Jewels enough to convince their bodies to follow them.

Crystal viewed the chase of the hunter and his prey as if it was a movie, or a dream… She could barely induce her body to move, let alone take any action in the fight. She saw the black haired boy fall as the generator stepped over him. Its whip arm flew out towards the other two instead, and grabbed the blonde, inducing a yell from the other two which illuminated the stormy night as surely as the lightning as it lifted its victim into the air. "Ryo!"

Ryo, the blonde scientist from their dream, screamed at his experiment. "Gawl no! Don't- Aughh!" He was cut short by the gigantic fist squeezing his body painfully.

"I'm coming!" Gawl yelled as he ran forward. So they now knew the names of all three.

'But it won't do any good to know their names if they die here! Move Crystal!' She screamed internally at herself, but neither she nor Jewels seemed able to do anything.

"Gawl! You can't! It's too soon!" Koji yelled at his friend and research. Crystal watched as the Cyclops generator dislocated its free arm, and swung it at the seemingly tiny mortal running towards it. It caught Gawl up and flung him against the trees, dirt and dust flying up to conceal anything else. Crystal nearly screamed again, but her voice was caught in her throat. "Hang on, Ryo!" Koji yelled again.

"Koji, you've got to get out of here-ough…" Ryo stopped, cut off again by another brutal squeeze from the monster as it began to move towards the final human.

Koji clenched his teeth and stood still, looking as though he was about to do… what? 'He can't generate', Crystal thought.

"Save it Koji." Gawl said enigmatically from the dark trees where he had landed, still concealed by the disturbed dust. "This one's mine."

Suddenly, a red light sparkled and shone through the dust like a spotlight as a second generator lifted its head from the gloom.

It was the same one Crystal and Jewels had seen in their dream, and they both knew it to be the third traveler, the one known as Gawl. Its dark, tannish shell emerging from the shadows as it let out a strange battle cry that was inhuman. Lightning flashed as he took on a battle stance in his most frightening form. He launched himself into the air, flipping easily over the head of the cyclops generator and landing on its back. With his powerful new body, Gawl gripped the points on the cyclop's head and pulled it back away from his companion still in its grip. The cyclops generator threw Ryo away like litter, and reached over its back with both arms to remove the source of its irritation. The two generators tumbled backwards to a more suitable place of battle.

When Crystal saw them again, Gawl was running at the other generator as it tried its whip arm technique again, he dodged it and leapt into the air once again. Gawl was forced to avoid the other arm in midair as he flew down on the chest of the cyclops generator in a thunderous punch. The assault sent them both well over one hundred feet, forging a trench in the hard ground of the forest.

As Crystal and Jewels crept forward to continue watching, they saw the cyclops generator seemingly unconscious or dead with its back against a wall of earth that its furrow had created. Gawl the generator stood in front of it, and in one violent movement thrust his arm into the creature's chest and pulled out a large red stone which he promptly shattered as a blood-like substance seeped from the monster.

"Gawl!" Ryo cried from far away where he had been thrown. Gawl turned to return to his friends, but stopped still. His muscles became taut to the point of snapping as he prepared another charge. Jewels and Crystal realized in the same moment that in their desire to watch what was happening, they had allowed themselves out in the open. Gawl was preparing to attack them.

"We- we aren't here to fight you!" Crystal called out to him, hoping the communication would halt his attack. Her voice seemed alien to her, she couldn't recognize her own voice. It wasn't even female; hell what was she thinking, it wasn't even human. The voice was androgynous, just like her armor, and had a strange echo like quality reminiscent of Gawl's battle cry. "I'm sorry that we didn't help you, but you can be sure that it won't happen for a second time. We will meet again, next time you have to fight." Upon this statement, Crystal immediately took hold of her sister's hand and fled with her, leaving a confused Gawl alone with the body of the cyclops generator.

The moment's lapse of focus caused Gawl to degenerate back into his human form as Koji and Ryo ran forward to meet him. The two sisters hadn't gone far, only far enough to prevent notice and another attempted attack on them. Ryo came right up to Gawl in worry. "Gawl, are you alright?!"

Gawl's attention shifted to Ryo and Koji as he wobbled, attempting to stand. "Just alright? What are you talking about? That was amazing! I'm ready for those other two! Bring 'em on!" He stumbled again as he tried to sound ready for action.

"Gawl!" Ryo whispered, falling forward as Gawl caught him.

The girls noticed the slain generator degenerate into nothingness as they too reverted into a lesser form, though still their armored second forms. "Ryo…" Gawl said softly and deliberately so his companions would both understand exactly what he was saying. "Leave them to me. It's my job, right? It's why I was made. Isn't it." The last was not a question.

The wind had finally quieted and the moon came out from behind her veil of clouds, lighting up the three like they were on a stage, as Jewels and Crystal watched them from the trees. 'These three are my age, and have already gone through so much.' Crystal thought sadly. 'They've gone through more already than most people will in a lifetime.'

Koji's voice interrupted her thoughts. His was a question. "What other two?" He asked firmly. "Is that why you stiffened up again after you killed this one?" He indicated the ashy remains of the generator.

Both Gawl and Ryo looked up, and both scientists were looking at Gawl, waiting for his answer. "There were two others." He pointed to where Jewels and Crystal had been thoughtlessly standing. "Right there. One of them talked to me."

Ryo's eyes widened as he stood up on his own two feet again. "Talked? Like how, exactly? What did they look like? I've never heard any generator speak more than maybe one or two simple words."

"They looked almost exactly like me, in my generator form." Gawl's voice was strained from the battle; it was obvious he had never actually been in a fight like this before, despite all of his big-talk. "The one said that they weren't here to fight me. It said," Gawl was obviously still confused on this point. "It said that they would help me the next time I battle a generator."

Ryo looked stunned. Koji was not so easily swayed. "Which way did they go?" He searched the surrounding area with his eyes. Jewels and Crystal moved deeper into the shadows. "How do we know they aren't here listening to us right now? Spying on us?"

Gawl didn't say anything, and didn't have to. His expression said clearly that he had no idea where the two had gone as he glanced away. The three stood in silence for a long time before they settled down for the night, Gawl staying up as the first sentry. After an hour of watching the three, both Jewels and Crystal unintentionally fell asleep in the crooks of the trees they hid in, reverting in sleep to their first and natural forms.

However not before Crystal had silently vowed to herself never to feel so helpless again. No matter what happened, she would not stay rooted like she had that night ever again. Never.

**End Chapter 2**

Stupid Announcer Person: "Crystal and Jewels have survived their first real fight in Japan, even though they didn't technically do any fighting, but will they continue to persevere? How long can they keep their identities hidden from the three time travelers from their dream, especially now that they are suspicious of the 'talking generators?' Who knows? And quite frankly, who cares? I have some toenails to attend to... Anyway, find out next time in… **_Living in the Past_**..!" dun dun dun!!!

Ah yes… thank you, S.A.P. … Anyway (told you, favorite word…), what did you all think? REVIEW… if you know what's good for you…

Before I forget, it just occurred to me that I should explain what I meant earlier by "this is a shameless self-insert fanfic". Originally, this was just a role play game between Jewels and I. As I've gotten more and more into it, however, I developed the desire to try writing it. I'm always starting little stories and then tossing them aside when I get bored, but I hadn't had a new story to write in a long time so… well this was available and I was already inspired. So, yes, it does have original characters or 'OCs' in the story, but when it comes right down to it, they aren't really Jewels and I (Crystal). Really, I am no more Crystal than I am the half-dragon boy Renir that I also RP as on another site. Crystal has an entire history and life of her own, and we share… well… Sh, what **_do_ **we have in common? Meh. It doesn't matter. Just felt that I should explain that to all you readers. all two of you… --'

For those of you who, despite having read my other works, have decided to read this as well (brave souls!), you know what comes next… that's right kiddies! It's time for **The Reviewer Corner**!

**MakoAnima**: I'm glad that you liked Generator Gawl enough to start reading fanfictions of it even after only watching the first DVD. I agree that it's totally an awesome anime. If it weren't for the co-creator of this story, I would never have heard of it. Which reminds me, I need to give Jewels a hug.

Thank you for writing a comment, though your remark about my characters' names pissed me off a bit. What in all the seven hells is wrong with Jewels and Crystal? They are both real names, (Hi Jewels) and as for them being together, well, calk it off to them being named by hippies or something. ? I'm afraid I have no clue as to what you mean by 'Mary Sue-ism', I'd appreciate it if you elaborate in your next (theoretical) comment. Oh, and they aren't psychic.

As for the last bit of your comment, thing is, I do have an elaborate backstory to the entire thing explaining how everything happens the way it does, how Jewels and Crystal get to Japan with their parents' approval and so forth, but that probably won't appear in the story. If it did, it would likely just be a random, and somewhat strained chapter trying to explain it. So ya'll will just have to live with the plot holes, Hokay? Hokay.

**Jewels**: Jewels, luv! So glad you stopped by, even though I bring the chapters over for you to read before I post them anyway! And you know very well how I plan to put J&K in here; you help me with the storyline! You-know-who'll obviously have _just a bit_ more spotlight time, but I promise they'll be in there. When you consider how little I will be going into the other two's relationship, you and your signif other will get loads of love, **_if_** you know what I mean. Wink wink, nudge nudge, you know what I mean? Of course you do. I was talking to you about it just three hours ago at your house. Lots o luv, Onee-San.


	4. Chap3: Distractions & Misunderstandings

**Sunday 6-3-07**

Okay, I'll admit it; I was being a major slackbitch by not posting this for so long. I mean, seriously. I wrote it back in October or November. I really don't have an excuse for not having posted it before now. But I'll tell you why I didn't anyway.

I was lucky enough to find the 4-disk box set and bought it immediately. Now, before then, I had only seen the first 3 disks. Upon seeing the 4th disk, I fell into a depression. It was so anti-climactic! And all the bloody plot-holes and contradictions! I realize I'm being hypocritical about that but at least I'm not a professional writer! Not only that, but I had already been anticipating how to write to the end of this fanfic and it turns out that I was completely off on my guesses. (Although I did figure out about Saito's assistant long before the end. :D) Okay, it's a pretty lame reason but it's the best I've got.

-sighs- I guess I should stop moaning' and bitchin' already so you can read chapter 3, right? Well too bad. Because I still haven't given my credits yet. I do not own Generator Gawl or its characters, places etc. I only own my OC characters/bots and my personal hentai daydreams. There it's out. Now read chapter 3 already, you mofos.

**Chapter 3: Distractions and Misunderstandings**

Crystal awoke that September 2nd with a start when Jewels gently shook her, and she would have fallen out of her makeshift bed in the treetop had her elder sister not grabbed hold of her. The better natured cyborg silently pointed down to the ground below them, where the newly arrived time travelers Koji, Gawl and Ryo were talking in hushed tones. Neither Crystal nor her sister had the chance to listen in before the three began to move through the foliage towards the edge of the forest.

The girls silently followed them, eventually watching the three exiting the forest on the opposite side that the two of them had entered it from, though they themselves stayed in the trees to listen in undetected. Ryo, leading the unlikely group, stuck his head out of the shelter of the trees just as a strangely familiar looking girl sped by on her bike.

"I can't believe her!" The brunette yelled. "I'm gonna be so late they're gonna kill me! This day _sucks!_" and in a moment, she was gone.

Ryo's expression was that of astonishment as he watched her fly by. "Did you see that?" he asked his companions. "That girl was riding a bicycle!"

"Gee, Ryo." Gawl strode up alongside the blonde and glanced around. "I just never had you for an antique kind of guy. Whoo, look at that!" There was absolutely no pause between the two streams of thought. The two sisters were shaking from suppressed laughter at his seeming attention deficit disorder, even as he rushed off to the middle of a nearby bridge over a small river. "Wooow…" Gawl said in wonder as he looked over into the river. "The water's so clear you can see yourself in it!" He motioned to his two friends as they approached. "Hey you guys gotta come look at this! It's awesome!"

'_He's so excited over some water._' Crystal thought to herself. '_I knew that the radiation and toxins from the war will leave the planet pretty bad off, but his reaction… it's like the very _idea_ of clean water is astounding. How sad._' She sighed despite herself. '_It's pretty amazing the things we take for granted sometimes._'

Meanwhile Ryo and Koji were ignoring their comrade and discussing other states of affairs. "Everything is how it should be." Ryo said mildly.

"Everything except our guest last night." Koji reminisced.

Ryo sighed and smiled at his tall associate, even as Gawl's expression fell with the downbeat discussion. "You're right… as usual." Ryo conceded. "Let's go."

Gawl brightened up again and pointed downstream. "Hai! _That_ way!"

Ryo sweatdropped slightly, obviously already regretting asking. "Why there?"

Gawl was grinning. "Because Ryo, that's the way _she_ went."

Without even realizing it, Crystal's cheerful look was gone in an instant with that remark from annoyance. '_Males!_' was all the thought she needed to mentally articulate her exasperation with the other half of her race. Even by the year 2XXX, when the very human genome had been altered to create generators, the basic one-track mind of the human male was basically the same. '_Hopeless…_'

Koji was there to shoot him down in a second. "Newsflash buddy, you didn't travel all this way just to meet girls." He didn't exactly say it in a mean way, but it was enough to get Ryo to try to intervene.

"Okay, you're going to have to be really focused on this, Gawl. This is serious." Ryo finally gave the area around him a look. "Now where do we start looking?" His eyes wandered from building to building, and he hardly even seemed to notice the ring tower structure that defined Ouju. The three looked at each other for a moment and shrugged in unison.

Looking downstream again, "Ah!" Gawl said before starting off. Ryo reached out to him to stop him, but Gawl kept on going and interrupted him before he even had a chance to start. "Leave it to me!" Gawl said with a wave. "You want focus, I'll give you focus!"

As Gawl ran downstream a ways to talk to an elderly woman, Jewels made a small noise of surprise. "I forgot!" She whispered tensely, "We need to go find that phone booth!"

"What phone-" Crystal started to ask, but then remembered suddenly part of the dream wherein the mysterious voice told her what to do. The three would hack a phone booth's wire. The information resulting from which would force them to join Ohju's academy. "-Damn! What're we waiting around for? Let's go!"

Jewels and Crystal stayed hidden till they were out of eyeshot of the three boys. They left the safety of the forest and began to urgently look for the red phone booth from their dream. After running for several blocks, they finally found it tucked away behind a corner. "There!" Jewels hollered at Crystal across the road. "Found it!" She waved Crystal over and hopped into the booth. "Okay, I want to check on a few things real quick. What was the name of the original Kubare again?" She asked as she used her bracelet to make a wireless connection with the phone line.

"Auge." Crystal answered, then paused. "You don't think they'll be able to find out anything about that scientist yet, do you?"

"No." Jewels said, closing her eyes for better focus. "This'll take me a minute, make sure they don't walk in on me."

"Will do." Crystal said, turning away. "Keep your 'mental cell' on though. You may need to get out of there in a hurry." These 'mental cells' as the two had come to think of them, was a phone-like connection they shared through their cyborg abilities. With a slightly changed state of mind, they could 'call' each other up mentally and converse. It was very much like telepathy for psychics, though much more clear. Crystal moved back onto the main street for a better view.

She sat at the corner side coffee house on the opposite side of the road, waiting anxiously for Jewels to finish her job and appear. However, she wasn't the first one to appear, Koji, Gawl and Ryo had caught up. '_Jewels!' _She mentally cried out to her sister._ 'Mayday, mayday! The time travelers are approaching the phone booth!'_

The mental response came back in an instant. '_Can't you hold them off for just a minute? I'm almost done!'_

'_Roger_.' Crystal looked around desperately for something she could do without revealing herself, and saw several urchins playing at war with each other. She leapt up from where she sat and rushed over to them. "How'd you four like to make an easy American dollar each?" She asked restlessly.

The four children glanced at each other in curiosity at why this giant of a girl would be offering them money. The biggest of them, apparently their 'leader' threw his shoulders back and asked, "How easy?"

Crystal was getting more and more jumpy as she saw Ryo stop the three and look over at the phone booth. From their angle, Crystal knew they couldn't see inside the booth, but that would change soon if she didn't hurry. "You see those three boys my age over there? In the red and black suits?" She asked, pointing over at the three. "All you'd have to do for me is distract them, er, keep them from getting over to that phone booth for a minute or so."

"Whaddaya care if they get to the phone-" the urchin was about to ask as Crystal interrupted him.

She desperately whipped out four-dollar bills. "This is what we like to call, 'a limited time offer'. Deal?"

The four children's eyes widened and the first child took the bills from Crystal with a grin, waving to his friends. "Deal, lady!"

Crystal sighed in relief as the four rushed off. They hid behind assorted trashcans and streetlights. Just as the three boys were about to turn the corner of the building, the kids began to throw small rocks at them.

She laughed despite herself from the mixture of her adrenaline rush and watching the three steadily growing more annoyed. Gawl eventually became so irked that he chased the kids off as they laughed mischievously.

Jewels then appeared seemingly from out of nowhere at Crystal's side back at the coffee house. "You bribed little kids to do your dirty work?" She asked playfully of her sister.

"It worked didn't it?" Crystal said, pulling out a seat for her. They watched as Koji, Gawl and Ryo finally were allowed to go around the corner and up to the phone booth, out of sight. "So," She said finally. "You want to just get a quick lunch here before we go to the academy for that entrance exam?" She waved at a building across the street. "We'd probably be eating either here or at that burger-joint."

"Sure. Anyway, did you figure out anything important from watching them?" Jewels asked.

"Hai." Crystal said brightly, another trick presenting itself to her. "The blonde one has the cutest butt."

Jewels turned bright red and looked away. "I did _**not **_need to know…"

Surprised that she had fallen for such an obvious joke Crystal said quickly and indignantly. "I was _kidding_!"

Jewels smiled weakly and with some embarrassment & looked away again.

"Oh look, there's Gawl again." Jewels pointed across the street to where Gawl had stomped out from the alleyway.

They both automatically enhanced their hearing to focus on what he was muttering to himself. "-don't know how much it takes outta me!" He finished with a sigh. Finished with his moping, he looked around and spotted… the burger joint? Crystal and Jewels glanced at each other as he went right up to the entrance, but then crouched down to peek inside through the glass doors. "Perfect. There's still a monetary system." He growled under his breath. "I knew I should have paid more attention in history!"

Both Gawl and the two sisters jumped a little when a girl with reddish brown hair dressed in a ridiculous pink and orange uniform yelled, "HEY!" Both girls had a ringing in their ears from the volume of her yell as the girl glared down at Gawl with an ugly expression. Several moments passed before she continued. "So what can I get for you, _Sir_? Listen pal, this ain't Sonic. If you wanna order something, I'm not bringing it out to you!"

"I-I'm just looking at the menu." Gawl stuttered, still on his knees with his hands on the glass. "That's all!"

"Geez, what's her problem?" Jewels muttered.

"What I want to know is what in all the seven hells is that thing on her head?" Crystal said quietly back. "Looks like a freaking coffee can… and what is with those bubble things?"

"They _are_ weird." Jewels giggled, agreeing. "But, hey, doesn't she seem familiar?"

"You're looking from all the way out here?" The girl asked sarcastically of him. "What d'you have, superpower sight or something?"

Gawl glanced away from the angry girl. "Aw, kid, you don't even know the _half_ of it." He said to himself quietly. "Uh, I said I was just looking!" Gawl was apparently getting pretty irritated too.

"I got it!" Jewels said, sitting up in her chair. "She's that girl on the bike from this morning! The one who was yelling something or other about how she was late for work. That must be why she's being so snotty."

"No…" Crystal said mildly in an undertone. "I mean, hai, it's the same girl, but I think we're remembering her from somewhere else."

Crystal and Jewels looked at each other for a moment, then understanding shot between them "It's _her_!"

"Well, quit looking, and come in and get something to eat!" The girl hissed.

Gawl livened up immediately. "You'll let me eat here!?" He nearly shouted with excitement.

The girl pulled back with a surprised cry. Then, composing herself said with a strained smile. "Well, hai. Why wouldn't I?"

"She's the one whose house we're all going to be living in?!" Jewels asked Crystal excitedly. "_No way_. That's just too weird!"

"Says the cyborg?" Crystal said back. "Maybe it's not so weird. I mean, there's coincidence, and there's _co-incidence_." Seeing Jewels' confused expression she continued. "There are things that just happen to happen at the same time, then there are things that happen for a reason, even if we simpleminded humans can't see what that reason is… Ah, never mind. I'll explain it to you later, let's keep watching."

Gawl's expression fell to depression again; so dramatically different from the happy one that Jewels and Crystal could see the difference even without enhanced vision. "So uhm… Did, did you… Did you feed all those people?" He asked timidly, pointing inside.

The girl glanced inside for a moment before looking back down again. "Well duh."

"But I, uh, don't have any money…" Gawl said.

"You don't?" The girl asked, suddenly curious. "So what are you, broke?"

Gawl just nodded unhappily. "But, maybe you can help me out?"

She was back on the defensive again. "Huh?" She looked at Gawl closely for a moment. "Huh… wait a sec… I believe I know _just_ who _you_ are." Gawl, Crystal and Jewels all stiffened for a moment in apprehension. "You're that hentai who's been stalking all the fast food places around town!" She pointed at him accusingly as she yelled at him. "Hold it right there, you little freak!" She looked around quickly. "How come there's never a cop around when you need one?" She pondered aloud before yelling again. "Help help, police!"

"Keep it down you crazy-" Gawl yelped as he turned to get away from the shrieking girl.

Her voice was near demonic as she grabbed hold of Gawl's shirt collar and dragged him back, "Get back here!"

"Hey!"

Crystal and Jewels stared in pure astonishment, and just a bit of trepidation at the scene in front of them. At the small Japanese girl holding onto Gawl by his shirt and shrieking at the top of her lungs until the police arrived. "What took you so long?!" She asked angrily.

"We got here as fast as we could…" A police officer with massive sideburns and a strange accent was saying before the girl started yapping again.

"On what? A camel? Here I am, risking life and limb to apprehend this criminal. And what are you guys doing? Eating doughnuts?"

"Well, waffles actually…" The other officer said timidly as the first took custody of Gawl.

"I could have been killed!" She yelled at them. "Look at him! You can tell by looking at him he's crazy!"

People from all over the area were grouping around to watch the 'fast-food-stalker' being detained by the police. So only Jewels noticed Koji and Ryo come around the side of the building and see the scene, and she nudged Crystal to alert her to their presence.

"Now, now, why don't you just calm down and tell us what happened." The second cop said.

"What happened? What happened? I'll tell you what happened!" The girl was yelling as Koji and Ryo hesitantly approached the crowd. "He's a hentai!" She made a face to make her point. "He's the fast-food-stalker!"

"She's nuts, officer! And don't flatter yourself, babe!" Gawl yelled, more at her than the cops.

One of them tried to get him into the police car that was parked on the street. "Let's go, lover boy."

Crystal and Jewels overheard Koji and Ryo as they came right up to the scene. "Oh no…" Ryo moaned.

His statement was followed by Koji's "I'll kill him."

Gawl looked up at the cop pleadingly, "I'm innocent, officer."

"Hai, that's just what they all say, son." The cop interrupted him. Gawl was just about to get into the police car when he saw Koji and Ryo, and shot up again promptly. A little too suddenly for the policeman, as Gawl's head whacked into him and knocked the officer out cold. "Uggghhhh…"

"Ryo! Koji!" Gawl cried out excitedly before noticing the policeman unconscious on the ground behind him. Everyone stared at Gawl in disbelief. Gawl sweatdropped and scratched his head as he looked back to his friends apologetically. "Eh-heh-heh-heh…"

The policeman was eventually revived and they drove Gawl away, to be followed by Koji and Ryo on foot. Jewels and Crystal just sat stock still as they absorbed what had just happened.

"What would you two like to drink?" The waitress at the coffee shop asked, holding her little notebook up, ready to write. Seeing their dazed faces, she laughed and walked away. "A little thrown off by all the excitement, huh? I'll be back in a few."

Jewels and Crystal sighed in unison and shook their heads. "This is going to be an… interesting few months, isn't it, Onee-chan?" Jewels asked.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that we have no idea how interesting." Crystal replied uncertainly. "Too late to think about now though." She continued and picked up a menu. "Got to get some brain food before the entrance exam!"

Jewels smiled back at her and did the same. "That's the plan. We take the exam, pass with flying colors,"

"-But not _too_ high scores." Crystal interrupted warningly. "What say, no higher than 92?"

"fine." Jewels answered without skipping a beat. "Then we can go get our room at that crazy girl's house. Hey, do you get the feeling that we weren't the only ones watching that little incident over there? I mean, like us, who actually knows who Gawl is?"

"No, and I'm getting okonomiaki." Crystal said distractedly as she grinned at a far off store. "Before we take the test though… there's something I want to get."

**END CHAPTER 3**

Yeah, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Wow, re-reading this reminds me of how much this story has changed from the original! For instance, in the original Jewels went and bought Gawl a burger herself before Masami could freak out and call the police. But where would the fun be in that?

You may also notice that I've started incorporating a few Japanese words into the story. Here is what they mean. (to the best of my admittedly limited knowledge.)

_Hai: yes or yeah_

**Onee-San: Elder sister**

_Onee-Chan: Younger sister_

**Okonomiaki: (a Japanese pizza-like dish)**

_Hentai: pervert or perverted_

Ummm-kay. I dunno what else to put here… Oh, yeah. I've drawn some pictures to represent each chapter and I'll be posting the htmls for each chapter soon so you can see them. : ) They're not particularly well drawn, even for me, but the idea was just to show 3 significant things about each chapter. (and to show ya'll what some of the characters look like. :D )

I guess that's all. Now I have to go finish that English paper that was due two weeks ago… (Sorry Mr. Lord…)


End file.
